


Ultimate Story Scrapbook

by Fanfictiondreamer



Category: Ultimate Story
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictiondreamer/pseuds/Fanfictiondreamer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

OK, so here’s what’s going on. I’m thinking about making a forum involving a lot of ideas that I plan on putting into my story. I am still working on them so I want to put them on here just to show what’s been going on. It’s been taking too long for my story to really get out there and I have a lot of ideas still sitting in storage. It is becoming very difficult for me to remember what I did and I try to write them out in order to make sure that the ideas don’t fade away inside my messy, disorganized mind. So I will really put them out there and show you what I have in store for my beloved story. You’re more than welcome to check them out whenever you like.

Oh, and a fair warning to everyone. If you hate spoilers, DON’T LOOK INTO THIS FORUM!!! It will be full of spoilers!! If you don’t mind spoilers, go ahead and look into it, but this will ruin the surprise of what goes on in my story once you do. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED!!


	2. Chapter 2

**PAGE 1**

OK, so I’ve started on writing the next part of my story called The Journey Through Kanto. This is the part of the story that is my own rewrite of the Original Pokemon anime. You know, the one you used to watch when you were a kid (if you have watch the Pokemon anime as a kid) I never had the chance to write this back when I was thinking this up, but now I finally am.  
  
I am currently on a writer’s block in my story. I’ve been writing the second episode of the story, Pokemon Emergency. I need to keep going on writing this story, so I have decided to go on to writing another episode of my story. I’m not really in the mood to write the 3rd episode, but I really want to write the next episode involving them reaching Pewter City because I really want to get on writing about the group getting to the first Gym Leader of my Pokemon League, Fox McCloud.  
  
This is the part of the show where Ash meets Brock and they start traveling together. I want to incorporate that into the story as a way to keep it as close to the original story as I can get it. Everyone who knows this show should be familiar with Brock’s squinty eyes. There was a part in my story where Buttercup was making fun of his eyes and why they were always closed. I never mention what happens after that, but Buttercup came back with a surprised look on her face. She then says something that I thought was very funny.

Buttercup: “Let’s just say I’ve seen things that were never meant for mortal eyes…and because of that, I will never make fun of his squinty eyes ever again.”  
  
Also, each Gym Leader will come with a challenge in order to find them. For Fox, Ash will need to find a portal to his home planet hidden somewhere within the city. I’m still trying to think of how I’ll be doing the other challenges.


	3. Chapter 3

**PAGE 2**

I have mentioned before that each Gym Leader will have a challenge in order for the Pokemon trainers to reach them. Fox’s challenge was easy because he’s the first Gym Leader and beginnings are always supposed to be easy.  
  
Now, what I have in mind for Mario’s challenge involves items from the Mario games that are very iconic such as a Mushroom, a Fire Flower, a Superstar, etc. I’m still deciding on some of the items. I have been going for each one that are different colors such one that is green, one that is blue and one that is purple. I think it might be too difficult to do it that way since I can’t really think of one item per color. Anyway, after the trainer finds all of these items, which are scattered all over Cerulean City, they are to bring it up to the Cerulean Gym where the path to Mario’s Gym opens up. That’s what I have in mind.  
  
I will mention the other challenges when I decide to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 3**

OK, so what I have in mind for Kirby’s challenge involves his trademark Warpstar. The best I can think of involves a scavenger hunt, but after doing a little bit of brainstorming, I’ve been thinking about using a puzzle of sorts. It would involve elements from Kirby 64. I’m still working out on the details, but I should be able to have something put together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 4**

OK, so I have already come up with a lot for Captain Falcon’s challenge. I have him assigned to Saffron City because of the highly advanced Silph Co. building. His challenge is for the trainer to navigate their way through the Silph Co. building in order to find the time portal to Captain Falcon’s era locked away somewhere within the building. I don’t know about you, but I think this challenge is very clever (I also have to admit that the ideas may be overused)  
  
However, when Ash attempted this challenge, there was something wrong with the final door that leads to the time portal. It was locked with a second lock that not even the master herself knew about. (If you don’t know who the master is, then you most likely have not been paying attention. I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t care either. This story is not receiving any massive attention.) The key card to this mysterious second lock was taken to Lavender Town and has hidden it somewhere within the, you guessed it, the Pokemon Tower. I needed to get this town into the story somehow and this idea would come to a surprise towards very little people at most. The next of the challenges will come up soon. Wait till you hear what I have in store for Link’s challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 5**

What I have in mind for Link’s challenge is….a story and a half in its own way. What the trainer is supposed to do is to find the icon object of the Zelda universe, the Ocarina, hidden somewhere within Celadon City and use it to warp to Hyrule with the help of a few clues.  
  
However, this is what forms the plot of this part of the story. In the episode involving the groups’ time in Celadon City, Ash insulted Erica’s perfume, revealing his distastefulness towards perfume. All of her loyal supporters immediately developed a grudge against Ash and they wouldn’t even allow him to challenge Erica. I read somewhere that Gym Leaders must always accept all challenges regardless, so Erica would have to challenge Ash because it’s her duty as a Gym Leader, so it’s very likely that the young girls working for her had their own agenda.  
  
This part of the show was what complicated Ash’s attempts to obtain the Ocarina. You see, the girls had the Ocarina removed from the original spot where it was hidden away and placed it inside their Gym as a means of “punishing” Ash for insulting Erica’s perfume. Thankfully, Lisa was helping out Ash with obtaining the Ocarina. She has tried to not help him out with the challenges because…well…she keeps saying that “she has her reasons”, which adds a mystery of sorts. (I did reveal her part in this, did I not?) Anyway, Ash was able to obtain the Ocarina and used it (I was thinking Pikachu should play it) to warp to Hyrule seconds after the young girls spotted him. He even taunted them as he was warping out. I was thinking that Ash takes part in a scavenger hunt to find the Ocarina tunes in order to unlock the song that will unlock the Temple of Time, the exact place where Link has set up his Gym.  
  
After Ash manages to defeat Link and earn his badge, he warped back to Celadon City. There, the young girls were ready to rip him to shreds and take away his badge, feeling as though he didn’t deserve it. However, Erica stopped them and scolded them for their attempts to prevent Ash from completing his challenge. She then reminded them of her obligations of all Gyms Leaders and they have to always fulfill them regardless of the attitudes of their challenges. She then demanded them to let Ash and his friends leave town and continue their journey, which they reluctantly obliged. But after the group left town, the young girls decided that Erica was the one in the wrong and that they believe just taking the badge from Ash wasn’t satisfying enough. They wanted to put an end to Ash’s Pokemon journey and make certain that he would never be allowed to train another Pokemon again. They were to eventually carry out that scheme sometime afterwards (perhaps several years from now? Hint, hint?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Page 6**

So, yeah, I have mentioned that DK was moving to an island on Earth and that he told Misty about it. And I have mentioned that she goes over to see it around the same time that the group made their way to Cinnabar Island. Well, how she went to it was….unexpected to say the least.  
  
The group set sail on a lovely little cruise ship to Cinnabar Island. Also remember that Gary was on the same ship as them. In the anime, he was going to the island for a brief vacation from his journey. In my story, he’s heading for the island the same reason that Ash is: to challenge Samus. He’s also planning on taking a brief vacation on the side. This is important for the story, believe me.  
  
While the group made their way to Cinnabar Island, a large alligator-shaped ship passes by their lovely little cruise ship. It rattled the people on the ship for obvious reasons. Misty recognizes the boat as one that belonged to DK’s enemies, the Kremlings. She plans to head over to the island to investigate, but plans on doing so in her princess form so she would be undetected.  
  
She made certain to be far away enough from the cruise ship to not be spotted while transforming. However, Gary spotted a bright flash of light from her transformation. He questioned her friends on what the flash was. Her friends, knowing it was the transformation sequence, refuses to tell him. He kept pestering him until Lady Bow scared him out of doing so. He lets go of the subject for now but then went over to the Pokemon Center to talk about it with Professor Oak, his grandfather.  
  
Misty returns as the group arrives at Cinnabar Island. What she does there I will leave to a side story that involves the events of Donkey Kong 64. They then continued on with the main story from there.  
  
That’s all I’ll say for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Page 7**

Heh, heh, heh. I think of Ness’s challenge as the most surprising. His challenge was something that the trainer has been doing since the very beginning: it was to beat the other 7 Gym Leaders. It was mentioned that Ness was ordered to not challenge anyone until they collected the other 7 Gym Leaders. Isn’t it funny that his orders were to not challenge anyone until they were to complete his challenge? That order he was given so that no one would challenge him even when they were able to reach Viridian City. In the game, no one could challenge the Gym Leader because he was not at the Gym. The funny thing about the final Gym of Kanto, I found out about it being in Viridian City. They never mentioned where it was because it was a complete mystery. Also, I found out that the Gym Leader was Giovanni who is also the boss of Team Rocket. I guess I was able to find out because of how ominous the portrait of the mysterious final Gym Leader was. I don’t know how many people managed to figure it out back then, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was obvious.  
  
Anyway, much like the original story, Gary arrived at the Gym and was going to challenge Ness. However, when he arrived at the Gym, instead of challenging Ness, he was challenged by, you wouldn’t believe it, Giovanni, the original Gym Leader!!! He told Gary that he was filling in for Ness because he had some sort of sickness known as the PK fever. I’m not kidding, I really did think that up all those years ago and I didn’t find out about PK fever until I watched NintendoCapriSun’s LP of Earthbound. I had no idea that PK fever would be a real thing and I totally came up with exactly that!!! It blew my mind!! But, anyway, the thing about Ness having “PK fever” was a total lie. I’m certain that any Earthbound fan would have known this considering that PK fever isn’t really a crippling illness, but a means of someone in that universe learning a new ability. I couldn’t believe it!!! What would Tim-lub think if he saw this?  
  
So, yeah, the story went exactly like the original. Gary was doing great, arrogant as always, but then Giovanni unleashed his secret weapon. It was a mysterious Pokemon hooked up to some sort of freaky machine. (How many here were able to figure out that it was Mewtwo?) It beat Gary’s Pokemon and knocked him and his ditzy cheerleaders out.  
  
Lisa and everyone else arrived at the Gym later on and found all of them out cold. They then found Ness locked up somewhere and were soon “greeted” by Team Rocket who challenged them to a battle in order to free Ness and get him out of his confinement. Team Rocket were never one to play fair and tried everything they could to never allow them to challenge Ness, but with some quick-thinking and an effective misdirection, they were able to help out Ness, toss out Team Rocket and Ness was finally able to battle against Ash and then Gary, with both of them earning their final badges.  
  
With all of the badges being collected, the group decided to make their way to Pallet Town, where Ash was to rest/train for the Pokemon League.  
  
The Super Smash Gym Leader battles may have been finished, but this story is far from over. There is still more to come, a lot more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Page 8**

Uh, yeah, I have yet to mention this part. I kind of need to because it’s important for the story. I didn’t mention this at the right time, so, I will get started on that. So, here I go.  
  
While the group was still in Pewter City, Ash manages to find the portal to Corneria, Fox’s home planet. (How he found it, I still haven’t thought that up, yet.) When they arrived, Ash and Brock had a chance to meet the Starfox Team, Peppy, Falco and Slippy. However, Pikachu became very overjoyed to finally reunite with Fox for the first time in a very long time. Fox was also overjoyed. He was looking over towards Misty, who told him that she did everything she could to make sure that Pikachu was able to reunite with him. Fox was very grateful to her and they became even closer from that.  
  
Ash had a chance to battle with Fox, the first Gym Leader and earned his first badge, the Starfox Badge. As they were about to return to Earth via the same portal, Misty decided that she and Pikachu would return to Corneria one day per week and visit with Fox and the rest of the Starfox team. Fox agreed to that and selected the exact day of the week to do so. (When I was younger, I made up this thing with the Cornerian calendar being 2 days ahead, such as if it was Monday on Earth, it would be Wednesday on Corneria, so they would agree to meet with each other every Cornerian-Saturday. That was a theme of mine for the story, but now I don’t know if I should have that anymore.)  
  
So, from that day on, they were to meet every “Cornerian-Saturday” as I have called it to hang around, talk, do other things that they wanted to do, but mostly just spend time together. Fox and Misty would sometimes have their moments together where they would spend time with just each other. During those moments, they would grow closer and closer together. Maybe it could even lead to something.   
  
Anyway, a little after Ash earned his final badge from Ness, Misty, Pikachu and the rest of their friends would arrive on Corneria as they always have been. However, this day was not like any normal day. That day, Andross’s forces attacked Corneria and has began his conquest of the Lylat System. This is where the events of Starfox 64 take place. I can not even begin to tell you how long I have been waiting to write about this. This is also when Fox and the rest of the Starfox Team earned their crests on the backs of their right hands, each glowing in their signature colors.  
  
I plan to rewrite all of the levels’ dialogues. It’s going to be fun. ^_^ ****  
  
I will write more Ultimate Story stuff soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Page 9**

Uh, yeah, I have yet to mention this part. I kind of need to because it’s important for the story. I didn’t mention this at the right time, so, I will get started on that. So, here I go.  
  
While the group was still in Pewter City, Ash manages to find the portal to Corneria, Fox’s home planet. (How he found it, I still haven’t thought that up, yet.) When they arrived, Ash and Brock had a chance to meet the Starfox Team, Peppy, Falco and Slippy. However, Pikachu became very overjoyed to finally reunite with Fox for the first time in a very long time. Fox was also overjoyed. He was looking over towards Misty, who told him that she did everything she could to make sure that Pikachu was able to reunite with him. Fox was very grateful to her and they became even closer from that.  
  
Ash had a chance to battle with Fox, the first Gym Leader and earned his first badge, the Starfox Badge. As they were about to return to Earth via the same portal, Misty decided that she and Pikachu would return to Corneria one day per week and visit with Fox and the rest of the Starfox team. Fox agreed to that and selected the exact day of the week to do so. (When I was younger, I made up this thing with the Cornerian calendar being 2 days ahead, such as if it was Monday on Earth, it would be Wednesday on Corneria, so they would agree to meet with each other every Cornerian-Saturday. That was a theme of mine for the story, but now I don’t know if I should have that anymore.)  
  
So, from that day on, they were to meet every “Cornerian-Saturday” as I have called it to hang around, talk, do other things that they wanted to do, but mostly just spend time together. Fox and Misty would sometimes have their moments together where they would spend time with just each other. During those moments, they would grow closer and closer together. Maybe it could even lead to something.   
  
Anyway, a little after Ash earned his final badge from Ness, Misty, Pikachu and the rest of their friends would arrive on Corneria as they always have been. However, this day was not like any normal day. That day, Andross’s forces attacked Corneria and has began his conquest of the Lylat System. This is where the events of Starfox 64 take place. I can not even begin to tell you how long I have been waiting to write about this. This is also when Fox and the rest of the Starfox Team earned their crests on the backs of their right hands, each glowing in their signature colors.  
  
I plan to rewrite all of the levels’ dialogues. It’s going to be fun. ^_^  
  
I will write more Ultimate Story stuff soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Page 10**

This next part of my story involves another one of the 7 N64 games of the Ultimate Story and the last one to appear in the story.  
  
A little after the group arrives at Pallet Town, the girls each receive different assignments and went their separate ways for the time being. Misty was assigned to deliver a Gold Lum to a young girl who is currently at (get ready for this) Isle O’ Hags. As you may have guessed, the events of this part of the story take place during Banjo-Tooie.

The story itself starts with the morning after Grunty emerged from the hole that she was stuck in. Banjo’s house was destroy and his friend Bottles was…well…everyone who’s played this game knows that he kicked the bucket. How sad. In my story, I had the characters from Digimon show up. I imagined them making an appearance in the first game as they were during the first season. In this game, their appearances were that of the second season. I didn’t really put much thought into this since I had that “I can do whatever I want” attitude without any sense of direction towards this story. I have been thinking a lot about how it is I can make sense of this and I have a few ideas in mind.  
  
Anyway, the Digi-destines arrived just in time to see Bottles…the way that he is. The thing is I made up Kari (if you have watched Digimon, then you should know who she is) was good friends with Bottles. She was so angry with what happened to him that she ran off to confront the witches who has done this. Of course after she confronted them, she was caught and they planned to use her for another one of their evil plans. (The other Digi-denstines were spread out throughout the entire island)  
  
Misty arrives on the island a little afterwards. She met Banjo and Kazooie, told them that she arrived on the island to deliver something to someone (she withheld a lot of important details) but considering that she has not found the person she was looking for, she has decided to help out the duo on their adventure until she does. During this little adventure, she became very close with the duo (Banjo more than Kazooie) and they became very close friends (again, with Banjo more than Kazooie). She even trusted them enough to show them her secret and they have kept it ever since.  
  
Near the end of the journey, they of course were able to rescue Kari and she was able to reunite with her friends. Misty then reveals that Kari was the one that she was looking for (is anyone surprised?) and bestowed on to her the Gold Lum. Kari then became a fairy of pure Light. As for what she did with them? I really don’t feel like revealing that.  
  
After the end of the journey, the island was freed from the witches’ evil rule and Misty was named the new ruler by the people of the island. She was appreciative towards the kind gesture, but she had to return to the group. Banjo, with his house being wrecked, decided to leave with her, so she brought him along as she returned to Pallet Town. She and Banjo have remained together ever since.  
  
And that’s all that I have to say about Banjo-Tooie being part of this story. I will write more soon enough. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Page 11**

There have been a number of characters in my story that know Misty’s secret transformation. Lisa, Maggie, the Powerpuff Girls, Peach, Rayman, as well as all of Rayman’s friends including Ly have seen the transformation after she received those powers.  
  
The Starfox Team were the first to see her attempt to transform after she was able to perfect the ability and from there, they have made a pact to keep that special power as a secret.  
  
Ash and Brock saw it later on in the story as well as the good twins of Team Rocket, not Team Rocket themselves.  
  
She entrusts this secret to Banjo and Kazooie back when she was still getting acquainted with them and later became very close friends with her (Banjo more so than Kazooie, anyone really surprised?)  
  
Gary and Prof. Oak also saw it after she was forced into showing it to them. Strangely, Prof. Oak seems to know something about it. It’s later revealed that he has a secret of his own, so he can somewhat relate to her in that aspect.  
  
General Pepper later discovered the secret sometime during the Ultimate Story: The Missing Link.  
  
Yeah, a lot of these characters know about the secret. Even if it is a lot of them, this would actually be a handful compared to the millions and billions of people spread-out everywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

**Page 12**

I have to be honest, I didn’t like the Pokemon movies. The first one’s ending was terrible, the second one made me jealous, I didn’t even bother begin watching the others after them. However, those are very, very important for the story.  
  
For instance, the first movie introduced Mewtwo and I have that introduce him into the story. At first, he started out as an antagonist just like in the movie, with having him invite trainers to his island to challenge him. In my story, he invited the main characters and all of the Super Smash characters to do just that. He started out with fighting everyone, but then Ly appeared. He demanded her to challenge him as well, but she refused. She then informed him of a terrible evil that they are currently combating and she convinced him to join them in fighting it. Mewtwo was not so easily persuaded at first, not to anyone’s surprise I believe, however what ultimately convinced him was the bravery of the main characters and all of the Super Smash fighters. He eventually decided to join their fight against this terrible evil and then departed for the moment, restoring everything to normal. But he did make a promise to everyone that he will see them again.  
  
In the second movie, however, that became very, very important for the story. Before I get to that, you remember in the anime that Prof. Oak asked Ash to pick up a mysterious Pokeball known as the GS ball, right? Well, instead of Prof. Oak asking him to carry out this task, Ly was the one who asked the group to pick it up as it contains some magical properties. This lead to the events in the Orange Islands, including the Pokemon movie. In the movie, Ash needed to collect 3 orbs, one for each of the 3 Legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. He did his “save the world” quest as done in the movie, but the orbs were then passed on to Misty, Peach and Ribbon. They also found the famed Ancient Mew card, which was the main power source for the mysterious GS ball. It was absorbed into the ball and the ball itself was surrounded by the 10 Pokemon stones which carried them away to the particular location on the Earth, restoring balance to the planet by an immeasurable amount. These orbs play a majorly key role in the events that closes the first story.  
  
During the story, 3 more orbs were found and collected by the group. There is the silver orb, representing Lugia, which was given to Rayman. There is the gold orb, representing Ho-oh, which was given to Banjo and then the clear orb, which was formed by Kirby after he sucked in the attacks of all 3 of the legendary dog (or rather beast) Pokemon, Suicune, Entei and Raikou, simultaneously. These orbs were then used to restore the damages to the Lylat System during the end of the First Ultimate Story.  
  
I am nowhere near finished with talking about all of this. I will write more soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Page 13**

This next idea I had a bit of time struggling with. There is a part after my story where after the whole Pokemon league thing, Razorbeard makes a return. He plans to do with Earth exactly what he tried to do with Rayman’s homeworld. As I focused on this story, I had a very hard time fitting in the main characters’ current fight with the Dark force that they’ve been trying to combat as I have been forgetting about that idea. After some thinking, I was able to come up with the idea that this Dark force lured Razorbeard towards the Earth as a means of distracting the heroes from their fight against it so that it could provide a lot of time to strengthen its own powers.  
  
Always keep in mind all of the ideas that I have come up with in this story that are much like this, otherwise, the story would make much less sense than it probably does now. I am doing everything I can to connect a lot of my ideas so that my story would make sense, but it can be hard sometimes. If some parts of my story doesn’t make any sense, at least I should able to clarify why. Writing stories to please the audience is very difficult, so I would just stop caring about what people think. A real artist doesn’t need to try seeking approval from others, after all, right?  
  
I will mention more whenever I think of them


	15. Chapter 15

**Page 14**

This next idea I had a bit of time struggling with. There is a part after my story where after the whole Pokemon league thing, Razorbeard makes a return. He plans to do with Earth exactly what he tried to do with Rayman’s homeworld. As I focused on this story, I had a very hard time fitting in the main characters’ current fight with the Dark force that they’ve been trying to combat as I have been forgetting about that idea. After some thinking, I was able to come up with the idea that this Dark force lured Razorbeard towards the Earth as a means of distracting the heroes from their fight against it so that it could provide a lot of time to strengthen its own powers.  
  
Always keep in mind all of the ideas that I have come up with in this story that are much like this, otherwise, the story would make much less sense than it probably does now. I am doing everything I can to connect a lot of my ideas so that my story would make sense, but it can be hard sometimes. If some parts of my story doesn’t make any sense, at least I should able to clarify why. Writing stories to please the audience is very difficult, so I would just stop caring about what people think. A real artist doesn’t need to try seeking approval from others, after all, right?  
  
I will mention more whenever I think of them


	16. Chapter 16

**Page 15**

After the end of the first Ultimate Story, I took on the idea of creating Ultimate Story the Missing Link. This story is like a link between the first and second Ultimate Story. Without this story, some of the events of Ultimate Story 2 wouldn’t make any sense, but it is not the main story, hence why I named it the Missing Link.  
  
The story itself takes place 4 years after the end of the first Ultimate Story. I came up with the idea of an unknown entity invading Corneria. Bad things were happening and the main characters who are not from Corneria were told to avoid the planet during the invasion, including Misty. Misty was understandably distraught from this as she was worried about her friends on Corneria, including Fox. They could not visit him on the usual day that they would head to Corneria like they always would. A little afterwards, Professor Oak, understanding that Misty and Fox were very close to one another, encourages her to go to Corneria and help him. Misty hesitated a little but then decided to take him up on his offer. So she and the girls decided to leave for Corneria to help their friends against the current epidemic.  
  
There will be more about this soon enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Page 16**

Around the time that I formed Ultimate Story the Missing Link, I was into many shows. I placed 6 of those shows into my story: Dragonball Z, Jackie Chan Adventures, Cardcaptors, Yu-gi-oh, Zoids and Totally Spies. Yeah, I went crazy with the whole “I can add whatever I want to my story” idea and just threw these in on a whim. Now, I’ve been trying have these shows being added to the story make sense. I did come up with a few good ideas all those years ago. This is what I have so far:  
  
The girls from Totally Spies; Sam, Alex and Clover, are spies from a much larger organization than WHOOP. They are members of GROUP: Galactic Representation Of Universal Protection. One of the members of their group are Jackie Chan and his friends. The characters from Zoids and Dragonball Z are from different planets that were abducted by the same armada that was invading Corneria at the time. Yu-gi-oh characters were taking part in a new program of introducing humans to Corneria and the Lylat System. Any spacecrafts that were charted to go to Corneria were cancelled for obvious reasons but they charted a course to Katina instead and ended up in the middle of the whole epidemic. As for Cardcaptors? I decided to keep the involvement of that show’s characters a mystery. Every good writer keeps their readers in the dark as a means of drawing them in and having them keep reading. Don’t worry, it’s going to be really good.  
  
Well, that’s what I have for how these characters were involved in this story. Some of the ideas were formed all those years ago and some I came up with just recently. I can’t wait to write more about this story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Page 17**

Now then, about these shows that take part in my story. Each of them play different parts in the Ultimate Story. Some of them stay on, others are not seen very much. Over time, these shows stopped broadcasting new episodes, so they have stayed tucked away in the back of my mind for many years. Here are the different parts that they play in my story:  
The girls of GROUP; Sam, Alex and Clover become reoccurring characters in my story. They become good friends of the Starfox team as well as powerful allies. Each of them even bond with the different members of the team in different ways: Sam bonded very well with Peppy because of them being the smartest of their team, Alex bonds with Slippy because of their good hearts and somewhat childlike behaviors, Clover on the other hand has a difficult relationship with Falco. He likes to flirt with her and she doesn’t like that very much. She tries to get on his nerves but it’s not so easy for her to do that. They eventually become good friends.  
  
The characters of Yu-gi-oh become really good friends of the characters in my story. Also, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle (Pharaoh Atem) reveals that he is a long time friend of Misty back when she was just the guardian princess of the sea. He was also asked by Ly to guard over her real name so that when he sees her again, he would reveal it to her. After that, parts of her memories involving him returned, including her real name: Aqualina. He has always addressed her by that name in memory of the time that they have spent together all those years ago.  
  
The 12 Talismans from Jackie Chan Adventures play a very important role in the story because I’ve liked them a lot. The crests that were given to the members of the Starfox team enabled the powers of the Talismans to be copied on to them. Each of the members took a liking to each Talisman and had their powers unintentionally copied by their crests. Falco took a liking to the rooster of levitation and was granted that eventually enables him to fly. Peppy took a liking to the rabbit of speed for obvious reasons and was granted its power, though he did not use it a lot. Slippy took a liking to the snake of invisibility and was granted its power, he uses his power a little more than Peppy and was given another kind of power later on. Fox took a liking to the ox of strength and was granted its power, becoming another heavy lifter. DW was also given a crest of her own but she doesn’t use it as much as the guys. She took a liking to the horse of healing because of her childhood love for the animal and was granted the power to heal, which she uses occasionally.  
  
Zoids and Dragonball Z don’t show up in my story a lot. Although the team does visit the characters of Zoids on occasion. Also, Slippy became good friends with Bulma (yes, that annoying girl that throwing a hissy fit within the drop of a hat). They are both mechanical geniuses and have bonded for that. They haven’t seen each other in person since the time they first met but communicated with each other very frequently via transmitters. They even play online virtual reality games with each other, Misty and Bulma’s children would join in on the games. They would exchange ideas involving mechanical devices that they have built and even invented. Some of Slippy’s inventions were inspired by what he has received from her.  
  
As for Cardcaptors? That will remain a mystery for the time being. I didn’t even think of involving that show more into my story until not too long ago. I came up with an idea to use Sakura for but I won’t reveal that just yet.  
  
There is still more in Ultimate Story the Missing Link that I want to talk about. I will write again later.


	19. Chapter 19

**Page 18**

Other events that have occurred in Ultimate Story the Missing Link:  
  
⦁ General Pepper accidentally discovered Misty’s secret transformation and later became another person she has entrusted the secret to.  
  
⦁ The group discovered an unusual kind of water that forces Misty into her princess form when she touches it  
  
⦁ The Cornerians begin to establish an alliance with Earth which has caused a number of events as well as problems that have lasted for 4 years  
  
⦁ The Starfox team utilize the full use of their crests after the sorcerer that tried to destroy Misty many years ago returned to finish the job.  
  
Ultimate Story the Missing Link ends with the celebration of the defeat of that sorcerer. Soon afterwards begins the next part of the story: Ultimate Story 2. I cannot wait for that. ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**Page 19**

Uh, yeah, so Ultimate Story 2 begins with the events that take place during Starfox Adventures. I thought of this idea almost immediately after I received the game. I have fallen in love with it as I was playing it and I was formulating a story for it at the time. Around that time, my dad gave me 2 notebooks for story writing as opposed to school because he knew just how much I loved writing stories. I was writing the story in one of those notebooks during my second gameplay through it. That story took me 3 to 4 months to write and it was the first ever story that I have finished. After that, I began to revise the story on the computer with the use of a Microsoft Word program. It was the first time that I have ever revised one of my stories on the computer and let me tell you, it was a lot of fun. I have been enjoying it ever since.  
  
As for the story itself. I did mention something that might anger a lot of Pokeshippers and Krystal lovers. Unfortunately for both, Fox and Misty fall in love with each other. I know all of those fans are gung ho about Misty being with Ash and Fox being with Krystal and believe me, I wanted to go with the original ideas, but sometimes, my imagination would have plans of its own. Also, my brother came up with the idea and thought it worked out a lot better than the original ideas. At first, I was very resistant towards the idea, but overtime, I grew into it and incorporated it into my story. As for Krystal? Don’t worry, Krystal fans, she is NOT dead. In fact, she becomes a very, very important character to the story. Her personality is also a lot more well-defined in the story than in the games. She becomes like a mediator of sorts and a caring motherly character to the members in the story. She also has a few unique abilities that I have spent a lot of time brain storming and trying to figure out.  
  
Her relationship with Fox is also very different. In fact, in the story, they are brother and sister. Sorry, I know you’re all for them being a couple, but I just couldn’t do it. I felt guilty for not having them be together and I wanted to make her an important person to Fox, so I decided to make her his long lost older sister just to deal with the guilt. ( Why older sister? Because I said so!) It’s just an ongoing conflict that I have been dealing with for a very, very long time. My ideas tend to take on a life of their own and having to live with them constantly bothering me can be a huge hassle, so I did what I had to do. This is just how I am. You can disagree with me all you like; I will stay by my decisions regardless of what anyone says. You don’t have to follow my work if you don’t like my ideas. It is what it is and I can’t change it for anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Page 20**

There are a lot of new ideas that I have added to the story since the start of Ultimate Story 2. The first one is the new outfit changes up to Starfox Adventures. I just love Fox’s outfit in that game so much that I’m going to keep it throughout all of US2 (and probably even the rest of the story). Misty also gets a new outfit change. I have already made the picture, but I may need some help with fixing it up. I’ve grown use to Krystal’s skimpy attire, so I’ll hold on to that and maybe change it a little. Also, who could blame me for wanting to hold on to Falco’s rad outfit? He’s looks so awesome!!! Peach and Rayman’s looks have changed a little. Peach wears sleeveless dresses now, the same style as her dress from Super Mario Sunshine but with her signature colors (She does NOT however take on the new hairstyle as the game. I don’t like it at all. You will NEVER see it in my story. Sorry to those who like it, but rule #12!!!). Rayman takes on the new look as his appearance in Rayman 3. Banjo wears an adorable sweater vest with the honeycomb on the front, which was made by Misty. The Powerpuff Girls also take on new outfits. I can’t wait to show you what they look like.  
  
Also, new characters show up in the story, along with the reappearance of a few characters from Ultimate Story the Missing Link. The girls of GROUP, Sam, Alex and Clover, take on a lot more major roles in the story. There is even a little surprising part in the story that they place in that no one would have seen coming. The Yu-gi-oh characters make a return, including Pharaoh Atem, an old friend of Misty’s princess form, Aqualina. Also, the characters in the story have already obtained Pokemon all the way up to the Hoenn region. I have made a chart to list what they are. I would love to show you guys that. Professor Oak also reveals that he’s had a mystic secret of his own, one that will continue to lead to the main plot of the story. It is perhaps the most important part of the story that will continue on to the very end. The story really does get epic from there. Also, several more universes take part in the story. Get use to it, this is like a regular thing in the story. I can’t wait to tell you more about it, it is going to be amazing. ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

**Page 21**

For so many years, I have been very, very hesitant to reveal the intimate relationship between Fox and Misty because I was afraid of how some people would react. In all honesty, I wanted to stick to the original idea, but some things don’t always work out in my favor and I just went with what I have now. But, it wasn’t immediate, so I’ve had something in my story to express my thoughts about the whole thing.  
  
It is true that Fox and Misty became so close that they fell in love with each other, but it wasn’t immediately noticed by them. In fact, throughout the first story in Ultimate Story 2, Fox would constantly deny it. This came from me trying to reject the idea completely. I’m sure a lot of people would have wanted me to permanently reject the idea, but as I thought about it more and more, I really got into it and decided to accept it. Fox and Misty did eventually realize their feelings for each other and decided to stay together.  
  
I know a lot of people would have wanted me to stick to the original ideas of Pokeshipping and Fox and Krystal being together, but you have to understand something, when characters from different universes come together, they start mingling with so many other characters and staying with the original ideas can be very difficult. Just think of it as a “what if” scenario. What if these characters from different universes came together, would some of them fall in love with each other regardless of being from different universes or would their feelings for someone from the same universe as them be so strong that they would remain together even though they made friends with others from different worlds? For me, the former seems a lot more likely, but very rarely do I want to do multi-universal shippings because I don’t like to change these characters too much.  
  
Whatever, it is what is it. Besides, they’re just stories. No point in getting worked up over them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Page 22**

As I have mentioned, there have been a number of issues occurring in the Alliance. There were some humans that were willing to join the alliance with Corneria while others were against it and just hated the Cornerians. Some of the members of the Alliance would be a lot of the Pokemon regions, there is also Townsville after the world was saved by the a massive flood caused by an evil sorcerer. All other parts of Earth that are populated by animal-like people, such as Isle O’ Hags, gladly joined the alliance.  
  
There were some that were opposed to the idea of joining the alliance and become members of HAAC. One of the them was unsurprisingly Springfield, because of their malevolent nature. The town of Citysville? Huge haters of the Cornerians. Is anyone really surprised? It was a terrible city. There are always plenty more that I can’t think of.  
  
There are some, however, that refuse to join the alliance but aren’t against the Cornerians. These people would be the neutrals. They are often targets of HAAC in which would force them to become part of their group.  
  
As the Cornerians have foreseen, acting too soon would cause a lot of issues, a lot of which have been part of human nature for a very long time. Little did they know, the SHAACL has been manipulating incidences that forced the Cornerians to commence their alliance with Earth a lot sooner than they planned. It is part of his evil plan to…well, let’s just say that involves a lot of Dark magic.  
  
The alliance also introduces a few other characters into the story that no one would have ever suspected would be part of the story, but in a way that was a very different approach to the situations that they were involved with.  
  
I will reveal more about my story when the time comes.


End file.
